Category Keywords
This page lists all of the keywords (tags) for easy access. Please reference it before adding new categories to a page to minimize uneccessary duplicates. Demise Keywords These tags inform how the villainess was done-in (if applicable), regardless of whether or not she is ressurected at a later date. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: 'Demise: '. Demise: Dragged to Hell‏‎: This villainess usually deals with the powers of the unholy throughout the work, and comes to pay the price when said demonic forces drag her to the underworld. Demise: Mauled to Death‏‎: When a villainess meets her end through deadly cuts and lacerations, most often from the attack of some kind of creature or animal. Demise: Shot‏‎: Pretty self-explanatory. The villainess fatally eats a bullet (or several). Demise: Stabbed‏‎: The villainess is penetrated by knife, sword, spear or some pointy weapon, usually by a protagonist, but sometimes by an accidental fall on the weapon. Demise: Struck by Vehicle‏‎: When a villainess is killed by getting hit or run over by a car, truck or some other mode of transportation. Fate Keywords These tags inform the status of the villainess at the last point in the series continuity. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: 'Fate: '. Fate: Deceased‏‎: When a villainess has been killed and was not later resurrected. In other words, permanently dead. Note: a respective "Demise" tag should also be added whenever this tag is present on a character page to inform how she became deceased. Fate: Inconclusive‏‎: Sometimes a villainess just disappears without showing the audience her fate. What separates this category from a Karma Houdini is that with an Inconclusive fate, it is hinted at by other characters in the story that she will be staring down some kind of punishment. Fate: Presumed Deceased: Danger is heading this villainess's way, and then we never hear from her again. It's more than likely that she has been killed, but it is not verified. Hierarchy Keywords It takes both gods and clods to complete a villainous scheme. Henchwoman‏‎: Unlike the minion who prefers to work behind the scenes, she's the weapon-toting hired help who's usually putting her neck on the line. Minion‏‎: An underling of the main villain(s) of the movie. She usually doesn't see as much action as a Henchwoman , however. Media Keywords The type of fiction the villainess can be found in. Naturally, characters can have more than one attached to their page, if applicable. Live Action Villainess‏‎: She appears in a live action movie or tv show. Motive Keywords These tags state what pushes the female villains to commit their crimes. Chaotic Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are not following the orders or being paid by some leader or institution, but from personal free will, with no rhyme or reason other than that it feels good. Greedy‏‎: Female villains who are particularly motivated by money. Hegemony‏‎: Villainesses who wish to make the entire world their plaything. Lesbian: These ladies prefer their own gender for sex rather than gents. Murder Keywords The methods employed when an evil babe succeeds in killing. Keywords for the method she employs to kill should be created like this: 'Murder: '. Child Murderer‏‎‎: When a child is among the female villain's murder victims. Family Murderer: When a member of her own family is among the villainess's murder victims. Murder: Blood Sacrifice‏: Often done by cult leaders or fanatics, this villainess kills ritualistically kills her victim in order to summon or appease a force of darkness. Murder: Decapitation: Axes, guillotines and blades of all kinds. Murder: Gun‏‎‏‎: The preferred method of killing for action movie villainesses. Murder: Indirect‏‎:‎ This applies when a villainess uses no weapons, bombs, or direct physical contact to kill her victim, but gives orders or sets things into motion so that other characters/forces of nature do it for her. Occupation/Organization Keywords Many villainesses use their job acheive their seedy goals (or those of their bosses). Corrupt News Reporter‏‎: These newswomen will sink to any low to get that big scoop, and tragedy equals big, big ratings! Drug Queen‏‎: These baddies roll in dough brought in by their illegal drug operations. They usually don't use the drugs themselves. Nazi‏‎: Female villains who believe in the superiority of her own "Master Race" over the "lesser" races. Scientist‏‎: While not always "mad", she uses her scientific gift for evil purposes. Physical Appearance Keywords Tags for physical characteristics and clothing (or lack thereof). Nude‏: The villainess appears nude at some point in the fictional work. Topless‏: The villainess appears topless at some point in the fictional work. Blonde‏: self-explanatory. Relation to the Protagonists Keywords Many evil babes are the wife, girlfriend, mother or sister of the heroes. Hero's Lover‏: Female villains who have some sort of romantic or consentual sexual relationship with the protagonist. Weapon Keywords A smart villainess wouldn't be caught dead without one. Gun‏‎ Miscellaneous Keywords Business Villainess‏‎: A villainess who is an evil CEO, secretary or other member of a corporation. The corporation itself does not have to be evil, just that she resorts to dirty deeds in order to help it succeed. Forced Sex‏‎: When the villainess has forced sexual intercourse with the protagonist (or someone the good guys are trying to rescue). Master Manipulator‏: A villainess with a grand scheme which she executes undetected by the hapless individuals around her, while using others as pawns. Mutant‏‎: Female villains whose physical appearance is altered, and at times, even receives special powers, from a mutation.